Irene
by What 1987
Summary: Irene y Holmes han madurado. Hay algo de porno pero se me da la gana clasificarla T y no M.


_Pues no creo que ésta fic esté tan mal, pero aún así los prevengo de que si escribí en español fue para no tardarme en escribir cualquier cosa, o sea algo en lo q no me iba a esforzar, así q es probable que sea muy mala y ahorita no me dé cuenta._

_Como siempre en mis fics la relación con los personajes es sólo marginal aunq aún así creo q queda, al parecer no soy tan fan, ja._

* * *

><p>Irene parada delante de la ventana con la luz categórica de las horas cercanas al mediodía rodeándonos. La luz pues, no aporta ningún tipo de poesía a nuestra situación. A sus piernas las cubre un pantalón de paño barato, arrugado, y debajo hay la ropa interior de un hombre de algodón delgadísimo y acartonado; ambos tienen la cremallera abierta… Ahí está la belleza de todo, en que se le desprende la ropa de rufián que se puso encima para robar… robar qué no importa; robar es significativo, se robe pan o diamantes. Que se me permita aclarar que yo, Sherlock Holmes, no tengo moral; realizo mi honorable profesión sin sentido del deber.<p>

Arriba, no usa nada, las ligeras ondas de su cabello que no rizó artificialmente se escurren, hasta que un mechón cae delante de su pezón izquierdo; pero ese mechón no es nada, revela más que la transparencia. Viendo no sé qué en mí mientras me quito la camisa (creo que quizá un poco de humilde reverencia), ella aprieta un poco más sus manos sobre la cómoda, sacude a penas la cabeza y levanta la barbilla; pero más que un desafío a resistir su sensualidad yo sé que lo que quiere es que le haga sentir cómo la deseo, con intensidad redoblada, porque sabe que la deseo tanto así y puede exigírmelo sin que sea una imposición.

- ¿Quién de los dos se ve mejor en pantalón?

Ella me pregunta juguetona. Yo sé lo que tengo que contestar.

- Tú, evidentemente.

- ¡Ah Sherlock, tan caballero! Ustedes los hombres piensan que para uno no es lo mismo, pero verte semidesnudo me vuelve loca. Estás hermoso con tus pantalones Sherlock. Yo digo que tú.

Ella, así, me hace sentir más musculoso de lo que soy.

La madurez al fin me ha alcanzado. La tomo por la cintura y la beso, y ella desliza sus dedos entre mi cabello. El amor no es angustioso, si estoy dispuesto a morir por ella no lo estoy diciendo figurativamente, si llegara un momento para tomar tan drástica decisión lo haría porque como hombre me toca sacrificarme, porque la delgadez y delicadeza de sus miembros me parten el corazón, porque su risa es tierna y quiero que siga tomando duchas y todas esas banalidades de la vida.

Irene dice que mi delgadez y mis malos chistes le parten el corazón, porque le hacen sentir que soy su hijo además de su amante. Supongo que ese tipo de compasión idólatra es mutua.

Puede ser que el amor sea angustioso como angustiosa es la excitación antes del orgasmo. Es sobrecogedor el pensar que nunca se puede concretar una fusión, y sin embargo pareciera que el uno es parte del otro, en todos los aspectos… ni mi cama es mía sola ya, y ahí pasa por lo menos una cuarta parte de su vida todo ser humano. Irene y yo estamos unidos como mellizos en el útero por lo menos una cuarta parte de cada día.

Mis dedos caminan y la cosquillean hasta que encuentran carne húmeda. Ella cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Mientras la veo se me olvida moverme.

- Acaríciame.

Mis dedos la presionan y siento más humedad, es porque se excita más. Rozo mis labios sobre su mejilla y luego sobre su cuello, apenas sugiriendo besos. Deslizo mi otra mano a su espalda baja y mi lengua lame su garganta brevemente, hasta que me comprometo en paladear su mandíbula.

- Ah… Sherlock…

Su pantalón y ropa interior caen a sus tobillos. Acaricio una de sus nalgas y la beso. Ella corresponde a mi beso desaforadamente… Así es Irene; a veces quiere que la joda fuerte, a estacazos, con toda la garra de mi masculinidad. En el sexo lo que me pida, mi Irene me encandila, yo podría hacerle el amor eternamente.

Caminamos hasta la cama y ella comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón, desata mi ropa interior, se da la vuelta y me empuja al colchón.

- Quítatelos.

La lujuria en su mirada es sacrílega. Apoyo mi mano izquierda detrás de mí y alzo las caderas, quitándome el resto de la ropa; sé que me estoy ruborizando y que ella se está burlando de esa pizca de recato tan improcedente que nunca me abandonará. Nadie imaginaría que una dama pudiera tener tal soberanía en asuntos de tal procacidad.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro. Su vista recorre mi desnudez y yo me siento agitarme; tengo el pene erecto, los labios hinchados y las costillas protuberantes. Existe la incertidumbre de ver que Irene no decide qué hacer conmigo, una incertidumbre que me tiene suspirando por lo bajo.

-Irene… - Esto es una súplica: Irene abalánzate sobre mí, aplástame el cuerpo entre tu carne y las sábanas. Átame la mano entre tu largo cabello.

Por fin se hinca a horcajadas sobre mí y empuja mi pecho hasta acostarme, encorvándose para besarme.

Los dos estamos suspirando. La realidad se desvanece incluso a esta hora tan contundente, con los ojos cerrados y entreabiertos, y la acumulación de sensaciones titánicas e inconclusas.

La jalo contra mí.

- Sherlock…

La última vez el viudo de Watson nos interrumpió, pescándonos en ese punto en el que de hecho éramos pescados de agua salada, no estaba adentro de ella y ya me iba a verter. Todos han aprendido la lección: no hay ni criminal ni persona solitaria que no sea libidinosa, cuando conoces que un espécimen de tal tipo anida en algún cubil de tu casa lo mejor es tocar.

No es despreciable la cantidad de veces que ambos nos hemos sentido cucarachas, ni en la que nos hemos sentido emperadores.

A Irene y a mí nos une una locura funcional. Y puesto que ayer le propuse matrimonio hoy nos une al mundo una declaración hogareña. Hoy la voy a embarazar y voy a empezar a tomar cualquier caso que se sirvan poner en mis manos, y ella va a aprender a tejer.

Y voy a acariciar su vientre combado y susurrarle tonterías como un viejo senil… podré relajarme, a sabiendas de que de nuestras diferencias nacerá una singularidad y que puedo decirle adiós a las opciones tormentosas para mí… Nunca hay tiempo para cumplir con la voluntad de tres entes a la vez.


End file.
